When Life Gives You Jack Frost
by keotey1228
Summary: What do you do... when life gives you Jack Frost? Possible one-shot gallery, or maybe just a one-shot.


The one day that North keeps the window open is the day that a certain winter spirit decides to fly right through it at top speed.

Right behind him, Bunny opens up a rabbit hole and jumps out. "Stop it right there, Frostbite!"

Jack screams while laughing as he turns to fly in the opposite direction. Bunny starts to chase him, only a few hops behind him.

If Jack didn't take so many confusing turns right through tight spaces and around bookshelves, yetis, and piles of elves, Bunny would have caught him already.

North comes running out from his office with a yeti five steps behind him. "What is going on here..?"

He didn't get in answer from Jack who was laughing too much to talk. No answer from bunny because of his repeated shouts of "Stop!"and "Get back here!"

Eventually, North gets tired of watching to two spirits fly or hop around the room. He called behind him for a yeti. He hears a small noise before seeing a net come around from behind him.

He sat in a chair as he watched a yeti run over to the path that Jack seemed to be taking. He held the net up, and before Jack could stop, he flew right into it.

The net went flying a few feet before skidding to a stop in a confusing pile of rope. Jack started to struggle the second he understood what happened.

Bunny stopped hopping a few feet away and started towards the net, menacingly. "You little…"

"Bunny, no." North says sternly. He calls another yeti and it grabs Bunny by the legs before he could attack the winter spirit caught in the net.

Both him and the rabbit are trying to escape their hold.

"What has happened between you two?" North booms to them, looking around at all of his turned over shelves.

"The little snow freak froze a good bunch of my eggs!" Bunny pulls at the yeti's grasp while pointing at Jack.

"It was an accident!"

"Jack!" North cut in before Bunny could respond. "Was it really and accident?"

Jack nods. "Yes."

"Are you lying to me?"

Jack pauses before sighing. "Yes."

Bunny groans and crosses his arms and an "I told you" way.

"Phil… release them." The yeti holding Bunny flips him right side up and sets him down. He walks over to where Jack is.

The white-haired boy looked so helpless sitting in a butterfly net.

After much moving, the net finally made a hole big enough for Jack to crawl out of. He stood up and tried to stand on the opposite side of Phil, leaving the yeti in between him and Bunny.

Bunny looked around the yeti with a look of hate. Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Jack… just apologize."

"Wha..? Why should I apologize?"

"You froze my eggs!"

"You ruined my perfect snowman!"

"You used my eggs for the eyes and buttons!"

North sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand. He was tired of having to always break up the weekly fight between the pooka and the boy.

"Children!" The two looked at him, right in the middle of pointing at each other and accusing them of every little thing they've done wrong just to try and make their point.

"Children..?" Bunny asked.

"If you act like children, I will call you children."

Both made a small pouty face. "Sit." They sat down abruptly on the floor and sat crisscross-applesauce. Bunny tried and almost ended up falling. Luckily, Jack didn't see, so he couldn't laugh.

"Bunny, apologize for ruining Jack's 'perfect snowman'." Bunny smiles at North's air quotes.

"I'm sorry," Bunny gave Jack an exaggerated smile.

"Jack… apologize for everything else."

Jack opened his mouth wide in disbelief. "But… that's not… I didn't…" He tried to form a sentence, pointing around the room.

Finally, he sighed. "I'm so terribly sorry."

Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Now, shake on it."

Jack and Bunny looked at each other in disgust. North gave them a stern look and they finally grasped each other's hands.

"Good. Now go back to whatever you were doing."

"I have to go back to unthaw my eggs," Bunny hmphed, opening another rabbit hole.

"I have to go rebuild my snowman," Jack smiled and opened the window using the wind. He flew out, but not before giving Bunny another playful glare.

Bunny shook his head before disappearing. The hole vanishing till there was no sign that there had ever been a hole.

North shook his head and sat down with a sigh. He waved off his yetis, and just sat in disbelief that he has to raise an immortal child and a large pooka.

"What do you do… when life gives you Jack Frost?"


End file.
